User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for June 27, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Work continued this past week on Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy Campaign. On Monday, I did a re-calculation of the time, distance and engine repair estimates for the Valgard and Kabla Meth encounters, which was necessary accounting for the changes to the Valgard encounter that I mentioned in last week's update. Work continued on the Problems sub-section of the Valgard encounter over the next two days and largely involved deciding on the structure of the running fight that takes place there. The encounter will rely on the pseudo-random encounter generation routine already built into the campaign setting, and largely what I needed to do was figure out what would take place given each possible individual encounter, while accounting for the possibilities of failure and success in the previous encounter. Work is not done on the Valgard encounter just yet - there's still the final part of the running fight to handle, the part that might involve a reasonably large fight against Confederation forces in the event of utter failure up to that point. The rest of my week was spent working on the mission epilogue, a scene largely focused on Nagkilin's foul-mouthed and humorous attempt at getting the group access to the Rah K'rakh pirate base in the K'nag Rha system. The narrative was completed on Tuesday, and translation work took up the rest of my week, with the syntactic reviews of the 26 blocks of text that make up the epilogue completed by Thursday and bonafide translation work taking place over the next two days. As of this morning, seven blocks are completely translated. The remaining nineteen blocks have been "partially translated" - the translation work there is complete except for those terms that don't have corresponding entries in the lexicon table. I'll need to generate a total of 51 new reverse terms to finish the translation work, including words for "funny", "rosette", "airlock" and "plastic". The process of generating those terms began on Friday; I've reviewed the existing literature for prior use of the terms, looked for general meanings in the Simple English and found common terms in a thesaurus, so the process is pretty far along. I have yet to fully complete the thesaurus step, which involves looking for synonyms in the existing lexicon to see if a term can be re-purposed. I already have six new terms and fifteen re-purposed terms from work done on Friday and from a little bit of work that took place yesterday afternoon. I'll be completing the process for the remaining terms today, and I anticipate having the translation work of the epilogue completed before the day is out. The Plan for this week is to continue work on Chapter 2.2. The epilogue is my top priority, and then it'll be back to work on the mission prologue and mission details. The second scene of the prologue is still giving me headaches; I'm still working on dialogue there and have yet to complete work on all the topics that will be discussed in the meeting going on in that scene. It's coming along, though, and if I can stay focused I might be able to begin working on narrative this week. I have yet to write narrative for the first scene of the prologue and I may decide to work on that instead, just so that it'll feel like progress is being made there. There are four encounters left to complete in the mission details - T'kon Meth, Valgard, Kabla Meth and K'nag Rha. I finally have an idea for what will happen at K'nag Rha, and if it goes like I intend then it'll help to heighten the eventual animosity that develops between the Demon's Eye Pack and the Morgan pirate clan. I still need to flesh out the details of the T'kon Meth encounter, though that's just a matter of doing some typing at this point, Valgard is nearing completion, and I now have an idea of what will happen both in Kabla Meth and at K'nag Rha; I anticipate being able to knock out the K'nag Rha encounter pretty quickly. On top of all that, there's still my checklist to attend to - building a space encounter utility, work on the details of the Demon's Eye base and deckplans for a Drayman-II transport, all of which will need to be completed before work comes to a close on Chapter Two. Well, that's all I've got for this update. Since next week is Independence Day here in the States, I will be skipping next week's update; the next update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, July 11th. Y'all have a pleasant couple of weeks and a happy Fourth. Category:Blog posts